Stupid Girls
by Harry Potter-Ron and Hermione
Summary: Ruby Barker and Lillian Curtis are best of friends and never let each other down but both of them are little inexperienced in life and made a loads of mistakes it is not a fan fiction it is my own book.
1. Chapter 1

Stupid Girls

Chapter 1 (Most beautiful girl)

Ruby Barker was a normal teenage girl except for her secrets and extreme hate for shopping which normally other girls don't have because they love shopping.

Ruby… Ruby…Wake up…We have chemistry lesson today. Lillian was waking Ruby up which was the hardest task in the whole world. Lillian… Let me sleep I don't wish to attend class. Yeah what a joke it's a hostel not your home where you can sleep all along and no one will ever notice it. Say what you want to say you can't make me go there. Wake up… For god's sake Please! Lillian said with a worried expression and that was because she too didn't want to attend chemistry lessons but she was going to so she didn't wanted to be left alone. If you are not going to wake up I'm not going to save you from the most beautiful girl. Lillian folded her arms. Her name is Maribel Christopher you might as well use it and she is a mean girl it is her job to tease people and call them a freak why are you so worried about it? Shut Up I know her name and her job but the main task here is to wake you up. Lilly can't you just go to the class you will be late. Ruby tried to find a reason to make her leave and let her sleep. Suddenly the door opened. Ms. Barker and Ms. Curtis what are you doing her? You are supposed to be in the class and very well and congrats to Ms. Barker who didn't even intend to dress up. Mrs. Darwin said with an angry look. She was the head of all the teachers. They heard some giggles outside the door Mrs. Darwin didn't notice them so she went out of the classroom and looked at them for the last time which meant get dressed already. Well barking dog how is it? Maribel appeared as soon as Mrs. Darwin went away. They heard some more giggles and it was surely her gang Carissa, Zoe and Joanna. Maribel was of course a beautiful girl with long blonde hair a fair face, blue eyes and red lips and most of all her slim figure which she admired herself the most by wearing fit clothes and other things. Well isn't it exciting skipping class and sit in the garden with our friends of same age laughing and talking normally like 19 years old do but so sad you don't have any friend except this Dip face. Shove off Maribel you have no business here and if you forgot your room's next door. Ruby exclaimed. Of course it is and I am very grateful surely I won't be sleeping in the same room as the freaks. Maribel took her hand in hers and was admiring her long nails. They didn't say anything. Well Bye Enjoy your detention time with Mrs. Darwin. Maribel left the room along with her gang of mean girls who were still giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (Humiliation)

How are we supposed to get out of here she is yelling at us. Lillian whispered to Ruby. I don't know what she will do to us. Her detentions are the worst. Lillian added. Now you two come with me. Mrs. Darwin asked them to follow her. They realized that she was leading them to the main hall where all the students were gathered for the announcement of the nominated princesses for the home coming queen. Now wait you two. Mrs. Darwin said as she climbed the stage and whispered to the announcer in the ear. Well congratulations to Maribel, Carissa and Joanna for being nominated as princesses and now I would like to welcome some rule breakers to see how much important announcement they have missed and skipping the class of chemistry without having any pain or harm please Ruby and Lillian come on stage. The announcer said out loud. They both looked at each other and then slowly climbed the stage. Hey barking dog where is your bone? Someone yelled out from the crowd. Oh look Dip face's face is red. Their class fellow Erwin Crow yelled out. Are you feeling humiliated? This time it was Maribel. Ruby couldn't help it she was going to cry then she pushed Lillian aside and ran out. She was crying in her bed and before she knew she was fast asleep. Ruby… Lillian said softly and she opened her eyes. What happened? Ruby asked blinking fast. Well we were humiliated and you couldn't control the humiliation so you ran off crying. Lillian said slowly. Oh no I wonder what will they make up for this. They have! Lillian said worriedly. What? What are they saying? Ruby asked her but she kept quiet. Tell me. Ruby took a firm grip of her hand. Well they are saying that you wanted to be the home coming queen and you weren't nominated and … and…. And? Ruby asked her. And that you love James Dustin and it was your only chance to go out with him and you were crying from earlier that's why you missed the class and when they all made fun of you it was actually the tears of your broken heart not sharp words. Oh god no. Ruby began to cry again. I guess this is humiliation. Lillian sighed. They didn't make any stories for you? Ruby asked rapidly. Yes they did, some of them said that we are … that we are lesb…. No why? When we held hands when we were climbing the stage because we were nervous they made up stories for that too. Lillian cried. I am so sorry it is all because of me. Ruby cried too. No it is alright I was just remembering when you were badly hurt and ran off crying. But we will always be friends. The both hugged each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (Giggling Girls)

Oh! Look the lesbians are hugging. Daisy Ellis their roommate told her friend Megan Fay as she entered in the room. What are you saying? We are best friends you have known us for years and still you believe that junk Daisy. Ruby was shocked with her roommate's expression who was once their friend too but now she was only a roommate. Oh Megan someone's hurt I am sorry but you should really face the truth. What? You mean that to yourself we are friends and will remain friends forever. I don't think you should talk like that Daisy! We are best friends and if someone called us lesbians how would you feel. Megan took their favor. Meg just leave them and come with me, We have got homework to do. Daisy was stunned at Megan's reply. Bye guys. Megan waved them and caught up with Daisy. Well there's someone who don't believes that rubbish. Let's go we have to face it now or they would think that we really are lesbians. Yes! Let's go. Ruby took her bag pack and got up and they got out of the door. Everybody stared at them. Hey Lesbians care if I join in. Scott Garret called out. Ignore them. They both said to each other. Oh! Look the lesbians hey don't cry barking dog I can give you my tiara if you like. Maribel choked and the girls giggled. Better keep yourself and your giggling girls out of our way. Ruby said and walked away but then looked back and said and we are not lesbians. The girls laughed. Cool. Lillian managed to talk after the comment of Scott. Thanks. Ruby smiled. Oh so sweet and romantic smiling at each other. Fiona Horace smiled. Ruby looked at the floor and walked she bumped into a girl. She was ashamed now that girl would make fun of her too. Let me help you I am so sorry I wasn't looking. The girl said and helped Ruby put up her things back in her bag. No it was my fault. Ruby said and started to walk faster for no to hear anymore painful comment. You don't have to run away you know I believe you The giggling girls always make names for me too. The girl said softly. Ruby looked back and held Lillian's hand for stopping her. Well it hurts doesn't it? Ruby spoke. Yes a lot by the way I am Grace Richards. Grace you mean you were one of the giggling girls and you were the one who made the giggling girls so how? Ruby was shocked. Well I never intended them to be mean girls I just wanted to make a friendly group but then they didn't follow my rules so it was hard ordering my friends to leave the group so I left it. Grace smiled. They were your friends then why do they make fun of you? Lillian asked as she came forward. They were my friends and I said tot hem that they are no longer my friends so form that day I am no longer their friend anymore. You can be our friend right Lillian she is so sweet. Ruby smiled. Yes of course. Lillian also agreed. Really do you want me to be your friend who was responsible for the mean girls roaming in the school. Yes sure please. Lillian begged her. Ok we are friends. Grace held out her hand. We are friends. Ruby shook her hand. Yes we are. Lillian also shook her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (New Friend)

Grace…it is… well I am Ruby Barker and she is Lillian Curtis. Ruby introduced them to her. Oh I am so sorry for you about earlier this morning it was a stupid thing to make you guys feel like this I don't like Mrs. Darwin. Grace gave a concerned expression. Oh don't you worry we are all fine nothing to worry about. But they won't forget it and they would keep reminding you this tragic event. Grace said worriedly. Don't worry. Ruby spoke calmly. Yes she is right you are our friend but our nice friend so we don't want to hear about it. Lillian smiled. Ok guys! I have a class to attend so see you at night meet me in the garden. Grace shoved her bag on her shoulder. Really! Meet you in the garden. Are you pretty sure about it? We are not allowed to go to the garden at night. Ruby claimed. Yes she is right and plus we have extra detention which means homework so… It may be hard. Lillian spoke the truth. Well just think and you will find my answer. Bye! I will see you then. Grace waved at them and made her way through the hall. She is so sweet. Ruby said looking at Lillian. Well yeah she is. Lillian said brushing her blonde hair. Lillian what are you doing? I have never seen you act like this. Ruby said. Oh well she is so pretty and I want to be like her too. Lillian held her hands excitedly and Grace was pretty she had cherry red hair and a slim figure, long nails and blue-green eyes and she was just wonderful. Do you think she is in a relationship? Lillian questioned her? Well I don't think so and Lilly why are you asking you don't want to make out with her. Do you? Ruby said with a sigh. No! I just wanted to make sure we don't feel empty. Lillian said because they didn't have any boyfriends but Lillian had and he broke up with her and she was heart broken so she was more sensitive in that thing. Lillian Kevin was a bad piece of meat! Forget him! Ruby now calmed herself. I didn't mention him anywhere. Lillian was serious now. Let's go Lilly. I think you need a coffee. Oh yeah sure. Lillian sealed her lips and walked with her. So what do you think we can do to get into the garden? Ruby squeezed her pillow. I don't know Ruby! You have been asking me the same question for hours. Lillian lost her temper. Hey calm down! I think I shouldn't have brought Kevin between our conversations. Yes I think so too. Lillian agreed. I am sorry. Ruby lowered her eyes. Oh no it is absolutely ok. Lillian realized her rudeness in her behavior. Great well let's just go to the garden Grace would be waiting. Ruby put on her shoes. Yeah. Lillian stood up too and both went to the garden. Hey Grace. Where are you? Lillian whispered. Oh I thought you guys won't come. Grace jumped out from behind the fountain. No we were just waiting for the right time. Ruby winked at her. They could not see each other's faces so clearly because of the dim light coming out from the rooms windows. Cool so how did your day go? Grace sat on the grass ordering them to sit too. Good actually good. Ruby clapped a hi five at Lillian and in a moment they were talking freely with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 (Maribel's Secret)

Ruby was in her bed thinking about Grace, something was strange about her she didn't knew what but it was. She was reading The Notebook lately and it was laid on her chest open. Lillian you awake yet. Ruby whispered looking at Lillian whose bed was beside hers. She didn't reply so Ruby knew she was fast asleep maybe she didn't noticed anything whenever Ruby brought up the topic to Grace whether she had a boyfriend or not she wouldn't say no or yes and she didn't seemed sad too but strange like she wanted to say I don't know. Ruby's cell phone beeped she picked up her phone it was a text message from her mom. She opened it.

Hey Ruby darling! I am here to inform you that you have to dress up nicely for the carnival this Wednesday. As you know I am a member of the Girl's community so be there on time. Bye sweet heart.

What? No way! Ruby jumped off from her bed. What happened? It was Lillian's sleepy voice. Lillian you know that Grace invited us to the party on Wednesday and I want to go but Mom just texted me saying that I have to get ready for the carnival and mom's a special member. Ruby spilled out but Lillian was already asleep. Lillian you are not that sleepy. Are you? Ruby groaned and jumped into her bed. Ruby got up again and went out of the room. She heard voices form the room next door and obviously it was the giggling girls. Ruby walked with her toes high and listened carefully.

Oh yes you do Maribel admit it. It was Joanna

What there is nothing to tell about it! Maribel's voice was clear.

Really Mary! This time it was Zoe who was didn't talk much.

Well Ok I do have a secret but promise me you guys will keep it. Maribel's voice was firm.

Spill it. Joanna sounded eager.

Yes Maribel I want to know your secret. Zoe said

Well it is about Grace she is not here but soon she will be and well as you know she is one of us so Grace and I decided to spy on that barking dog and dip face and you surely don't know about it. Grace is so cool she is the coolest of all and I think that she is spying on that barking dog right now that's why she is not here. Maribel spoke.

Dear Mary this is not a secret. Carissa spoke for the first time between their conversations.

Yes it is. Maribel said.

Maybe it is but not a strong one. Carissa replied.

Ok. Maribel gave up.

Here's another one. She spoke again.

Ok you see it may sound weird but I think I am falling for Joe Kingsley and he may be not popular just a normal school guy but he is so cute and I think I love him and I want him for the top most. Maribel spilled out.

Oh Maribel that must be terrible. Joanna sounded surprised.

Yes it must be. Zoe agreed too.

Oh but we are the giggling girls so Maribel should compose herself. Carissa spoke.

Yes I should and I know it so it is ok. Maribel's voice was lost somewhere.

Ruby was surprised by all of this and she wanted to hear more but she heard footsteps approaching nearer and she had no time to escape.

Who is it? It was Mrs. Darwin's voice.

Ruby Barker what are you doing here at this time of night and out of your bed. Mrs. Darwin was displeased.

I… uh…I was just…uh…you know…walking. Ruby came up with a lame excuse.

Well that's no excuse for being out of bed late at night. Mrs. Darwin's face was filled with anger. Get some sleep and see me at detention tomorrow morning. Mrs. Darwin opened her room and ordered her to go in and she didn't move an inch out of her place until Ruby was in her bed. Ruby feeling cozy in her bed after all the stress was fast asleep too.

She woke up early and saw Lillian still sleeping. She went in to the bathroom to take a shower and then she dressed herself in her uniform and went to eat breakfast. After eating breakfast she went to her locker and pulled out some of her books as she didn't completed her History assignment which was not so long so her plan was to complete it early in the morning and luckily she woke up early too.

Ruby is that you? So early in the morning! Amanda was surprised she was Ruby's friend but they didn't talked much and Amanda already had Emily as her best friend.

Yeah it is me. Are you surprised? Ruby smiled.

Yes I am but never mind go on do your work and sorry to disturb you. Amanda passed a smile too.

No it's fine I am almost done. Ruby said.

Ok so I will see you later. Amanda waved at her and walked out of the room.

She completed her assignment and then went to Mrs. Darwin because if she won't her detention would be worse than the previous one.

Good Morning Mrs. Darwin. Ruby was in her office now.

Good Morning I see you have obeyed the rules so your detention would not be much but to help me for the whole day and you know that prom night's coming and I don't like these glamorous fantasies so I want you to help me out for the orders and decorations. Am I clear? Mrs. Darwin was writing something and talking to her as well.

Yes but for the whole day? Ruby was tensed.

Well if you finish your work fast then maybe you would be free before lunch time. Mrs. Darwin studied her face.

What about my classes? Ruby asked hesitantly.

I have studied your schedule very well and you only have three classes today and in my opinion it is only natural for you to skip classes. Mrs. Darwin said picking up the paper and handling it to her.

What is it? Ruby questioned.

The quantity of the students of your grade so you can ask all of them whether they are coming or not so we could arrange the orders by that! Mrs. Darwin spoke clearly.

Is that necessary? Ruby asked again.

Well I don't know a thing about the prom so it is best if I do it my way so I can manage everything properly. Mrs. Darwin also handed her a pen and left her in the office.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 (Detention Time)

Ruby walked to her room with a sad face. She sat on her bed and Lillian was gone to attend class. There was only one girl in her room besides her Megan Fay who was Daisy's best friend. Ruby got up and walked to her she was doing her homework.

Hey Megan! Are you going to the prom night at Saturday? Ruby was holding the paper and the pen.

Yes! I am Ruby, but why? Megan looked up at her.

Nothing! Just asking! Ruby said and wrote Megan Fay and made a tick on her name.

She got in the hall way, She found many students there of her grade she was nervous like she never talked to them and it was kind of weird scooping in between their conversations and asking them whether they were going to the prom or not like you were a good friend of them. Everybody was staring at her now that what was her point? She didn't want to tell anybody that she had detention. She finally found Lillian coming out of her class room. Hey Lillian! Ruby ran to her. Oh hey. Lillian said in a low voice. I just got detention you know? Ruby told her everything.

What Ruby? No way so I guess I just have to hang out with Grace oh there she is Bye Ruby and I am coming to the prom just so you need to know. Lillian walked speedily towards Grace. Ruby was just shocked for what happened in a second her best friend just got away from her instead of helping her. Stopping her tears she moved on to ask other students. She knew now that Grace wasn't their real friend she was a mean girl too but Lillian just walked away before she could tell anything about it.

Hey Joe! Are you going to the prom? Ruby knew that he was Joe the one which Maribel liked.

Yes! Ruby I was wondering the same thing you know? I want to take you out to dance with me. Joe smiled he was really cute.

No what I meant was I have detention and Mrs. Darwin has ordered me to help her out for prom so this is the first task to ask everybody whether they are going or not. Ruby told him everything.

Oh I am sorry I misunderstood you but as I have asked you out so give me my answer. Joe apologized.

Ruby didn't noticed Maribel looking at her and she was shocked that Joe just asked Ruby out that easily and not her.

Maybe he feels comfortable with her. Zoe said who noticed Maribel staring at Ruby and Joe.

What am I? A monster who he doesn't feels comfortable with? Maribel was outrageous.

Well you still got the hottest guy! James Dustin. Carissa made her feel warm but it was of no use.

Still I am asking him out right now! Come with me girls. Maribel gritted her teeth and walked towards Joe who was answered by Ruby that she will think about it.

Hey Joe! Maribel smiled.

Hi! Joe faked a smile and he was trying to look at Ruby who was making her way through the crowd. Maribel too looked back and forward at once.

Are you going to the prom? Maribel cleared her throat.

Yes I am. Joe became nervous.

Oh good I want to go out with you to the prom. Maribel smiled her smile was wonderful but Joe already liked Ruby who was pretty but not as pretty as her.

Actually Maribel I already asked someone to go out with me. Joe hesitated for a while.

Well so it is settled then. Maribel smiled again and walked back flipping her hair.

What! Maribel! You just let him go? Carissa asked.

Sooner or later he will come to me and it would be better if it would be sooner. Maribel looked at him who was now opening his locker and then looked forward again and walked.

Mrs. Darwin the first task is completed almost all of the students of my grade are coming to the prom. Ruby was in her office again.

Well done. Mrs. Darwin stood up and handed her a paper again but this time it was blank.

What is it Mrs. Darwin?

I want you to go in the controller room and announce that whoever wants to audition as a DJ at prom night will have to come and audition at the music class. Mrs. Darwin said.

Ok. Ruby said and went straight to the controller room.

After announcing she went to the music class to write their names down and give it to Mrs. Martin who was their music teacher. Many students were there.

She asked their names and wrote them down.

Leah! You really want to show up all your awesome tunes to everybody. Ruby said as soon as she recognized Leah who was also there.

Yes. Leah smiled.

Cool then go on. Ruby smiled too and walked forward she was sure that it would be Leah who would become the coolest DJ.  
She wrote all of the names and gave them to Mrs. Martin.

I see you are performing a very good job Ruby. Mrs. Darwin said.

Yes I think so too Mrs. Darwin. Ruby smiled at her.

See now take this. Mrs. Darwin now handed her three tiaras.

What for? Ruby didn't understand Maribel and the two other girls already got their tiaras.

This big tiara is for the queen and the other two tiaras are for the princesses of course. Mrs. Darwin said.

What do I have to do? Ruby asked.

Oh yes just put them in my office. Mrs. Darwin said and concentrated on the students who were auditioning to Mrs. Martin.

Ok. Ruby said and ran to her office.

The task is done. Ruby slowly said she was wondering what Lillian and Grace might be doing.

Ok now you can go. Mrs. Darwin said looking at the students again.

I can go? Ruby asked excitedly.

Yes. Mrs. Darwin replied shortly and walked forward.

Yes. Ruby thought and ran to her room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Unfair)

She saw Grace and Lillian laughing at something they were discussing.

Grace…Lillian…hey! Ruby said in a low voice.

Ok I better go I need to sleep. Grace said looking at Ruby who was also looking at her.

No! Not now. Lillian begged her.

Oh sorry Lilz but I have to go. Bye! Grace said waving at them and then she was out of sight.

Lilz? Ruby asked her.

Yeah Grace calls me by that name. Lillian said.

Ok good! Look we need to talk. Ruby's expressions turned serious.

Yes sure go on. Lillian answered.

See I know that Grace has been very good but she is pretending to be good and she is actually one of the giggling girls or more of their spy she is here to spy on us. Look I know you like her but she is not trustworthy. It may seem bad and I know it is but I am telling the truth. Ruby told her everything.

Wh…What are you saying? Lillian stood up to her toes.

Look I know…Ruby started to explain.

What Ruby you being jealous of me and Grace we are friends Ruby I never thought you would go like this. I trusted you to be fair but you are being unfair you are just stopping me to meet her so you could get us in detention everyday and I just forgive you at least I feel safe with Grace that she won't embarrass me and you… I can't believe my own best friend tried to do this to me. Lillian's face turned red.

No…Lillian! Try to understand I heard Maribel last night she was talking about it. Ruby told the truth.

Yes sure just make up another story to make me believe you. Lillian was angry.

Why don't you just believe me? Ruby asked her.

Believing is a very small word I can't even look at you after what you tried to do. Lillian stamped her foot and ran away.

Lill... Ruby tried to call her but she was already gone.

She lied down on her bed and began to sleep. She was tired and she was fast asleep in just a few moments.

She woke up at 7:30 in the morning. She saw Lillian whose bed was beside her and she was not there.

Oh god. Ruby sighed after she remembered what happened last night. She took a shower and then changed into her clothes.

She walked in the corridors where she saw Grace and Lillian talking to each other happily and when Lillian noticed her she took Grace with her and walked away. Ruby's eyes were filled with tears but she stopped them. She ran to the bathroom.

She was crying painfully. Lillian doesn't believe me and believe that selfish girl. Ruby moaned. She came out of the bathroom.

Hey Ruby. Joe came near to her.

Oh Hi. Ruby faked a smile and tried to walk away.

Were you somehow crying? Joe asked her.

No. Ruby faked a smile again and then tried to walk away again.

Then why are you trying to run away? Joe asked.

Oh Joe so nice to meet you. Maribel came near to Joe and hugged him.

Maribel? What are you doing? Joe asked her quickly who was responsible for Ruby to run away and he wanted to talk to her.

Oh What? Joe why are you so afraid of me? Maribel smiled.

No I am not. Joe tried to pull out his hand from hers.

Come on now I just wanted you to know that Ruby will not answer you so you can not waste your time and go out with me. Maribel touched his shoulder.

No she wasn't feeling good but soon she will answer me. Joe argued.

Come on Joey you don't want her I mean she is so ugly and she is a barking dog. Maribel made fun of Ruby.

See Maribel I appreciate your kindness but I am sorry it hurts but I don't like you at all so I am sorry. Joe got himself free and walked away from her.

What? You will like me Joe and I don't like to loose. Maribel stamped her foot and said to herself.

Ruby was thankful to Maribel who rescued her from Joe. She wanted to be alone and Joe was just disturbing her. She saw Grace and Lillian from a distance and she walked towards them.

Hey Lillian! Ruby smiled. Lillian didn't respond.

Hi Ruby! How are you? Grace smiled.

Come on Grace. Ruby got work to do so we don't want to disturb her. Lillian said rudely.

No I am free. Ruby declared.

Sorry to tell you but private talk so sorry Ruby. Lillian behaved roughly and dragged Grace out of the corridors.

What happened to you Lillian we were just talking about cats what's so personal about it? Grace asked her.

It is personal and by the way she hates cats. Lillian's face was serious.

Ok. Grace sighed.

Ruby! You ran away because of Maribel I am so sorry. I mean I don't even know her properly but she is stalking me all the time. I don't know why were you so sad but if you need a shoulder I am always here for you. Joe who at last found Ruby in the corner of the corridor sitting all alone began to make her feel comfortable.

Thanks Joe. I understand but maybe I don't have any feelings for you like Maribel has for you. Look she may be mean and kind of selfish but she really likes you so maybe it is better for you to have true love than fake love. Ruby stood up.

Yes no Problem pretty! We can still be friends. Joe held his hand out to her.

Ok Friends. Ruby shook his hands.

Great! I feel so good right now. Joe smiled.

Good for you. Ruby smiled too.

Joey! Here you are. I have been looking for you. Maribel hugged Joe tightly and Ruby kind of giggled because it was so funny.

Maribel. Joe exclaimed.

Yes. Look I know that you don't wanna go out with me and surely I am okay with it but we can be friends. Maribel smiled.

Yeah that. I am sorry Maribel. Joe looked at Ruby who was nodding her head.

Well I am so sorry Maribel but I can't be your friend. Joe replied but before Maribel can give an expression Ruby pushed Joe aside.

But Maribel he can surely go out with you. Right Joe? Ruby asked him.

Yes of course. Joe gulped.

I can't believe it come on Joe we have to go on a date. Maribel was so happy.

I will catch up with you later. Joe finally managed to talk to her.

Ok good bye. Maribel smilingly said.


End file.
